


Broken Sprit

by R2girl07



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: This story takes place in Season 13 Episode 17 The Thing. When Ketch brings Gabriel to the bunker. It also  flashbacks to Season 5 Episode 19 Hammer of the Gods. Some lines and scenes will be added but for the most part  it will follow the story line.  I made up the character Madison Catherine. She is Dean and Sam's Half sister. Her and Gabriel were dating.No Smut in this one just some fluff





	Broken Sprit

Madison screams in her sleep. "NO GABE!!" 

Flashback

She's back in The Elysian Fields Hotel. Gabriel is about to fight against Lucifer. She begs him to come with them and forget about Lucifer. Gabriel smiles at her pulling her close to him. "Sugar I wish I could come away with you but I have to fight my brother." Just as he finishes speaking they hear Lucifer give an evil laugh as he says. "

Well brother looks like you have fallen for one of Dad's abominations." Gabriel lets out a hiss as he pushes Madison behind him shielding her from Lucifer. "Dean, Sam get Madison out here now!!!" Madison tries to cling to Gabriel not wanting to leave him alone with Lucifer. 

Gabriel turns to her kissing her deeply one last time before handing her something saying "Guard it with your life sugar and always remember I love you more than anything!" Dean pulls her away and towards the door as she kicks and screams. The last thing she hears is Gabriel saying "Luci I'm home!" and him throwing Lucifer throw the doors. 

Gabriel holds off Lucifer, who can't believe his brother would betray him over a girl. "I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

"Lucifer," Gabriel tells him, "you're my brother, and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks."

"What did you just say to me?"

Gabriel taunts him, saying he could play the victim all he wanted, but the truth was dad loved him best. Everyone knew it. But then dad brought the new baby home, and Lucifer couldn't handle it.

"All this is just a great big temper tantrum," Gabriel says. "Time to grow up."

Sam and Dean hustle Madison into the Impala. At the last minute she manages to elbow Dean in the gut and breaks free from his grip and rushes back into the hotel . Dean is close at her heels.

Gabriel informs Lucifer if Michael were there he'd tell him the same thing, and Lucifer angrily accuses him of being disloyal. Gabriel corrects his brother: "Oh, I'm loyal... to people." Lucifer asks why Gabriel is willing to die for a "pile of cockroaches," and Gabriel answers God was right -- "they are better than us."

"They are broken, flawed abortions," Lucifer insists. Gabriel agrees, but adds "a lot of them try to do better, to forgive."

"And," he says offhandedly, "you should see the Spearmint Rhino!"

He tells Lucifer "I've been riding the pine for a long time, and I'm not on your side, or Michael's. I'm on theirs."

"Gabriel don't me make me do this"

"Nobody makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel," Lucifer says, as the real Gabriel slowly steps up behind Lucifer, "but I know where your heart truly lies."

Lucifer turns around and catches Gabriel raising his blade to him, and redirects it to make Gabriel stab himself in the gut. "Here," Lucifer finishes. The illusion Gabriel disappears.

"Amateur hocus pocus," Lucifer whispers to the real Gabriel. "Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Lucifer twists the blade, and Gabriel screams and glows, for real this time. Lucifer leaves Gabriel on the ground, his wings burned into the floor on each side.

Madison gets back to the room just in time to see Lucifer plunge the Arch angel blade into Gabriel's chest. She screams "NO GABE!" He looks up locking eyes with her before Lucifer twists the blade, and Gabriel screams and glows, for real this time. Lucifer leaves Gabriel on the ground, his wings burned into the floor on each side. Lucifer turns giving Madison an evil smirk before he disappears. 

Madison runs to Gabriel falling down next to him she picks up his head cradling him in her arms crying hysterically. "Gabe baby please wake up. I can't live without you! Please come back to me!" Dean comes in followed by Sam they see the sight before and Dean goes to Madison pulling her from Gabe. "Come on Mads! He's gone there is nothing we can do for him anymore!" She lets Dean pull her out. 

End Flashback

Madison is shaken awake. "Mads wake up your having a nightmare again!" Madison jerks awake seeing Sam sitting on her bed. She lunges into his arms crying. He holds her letting her cry. Once her sobs stop he pulls her away looking her tear stained face. "Mads it's been 7 years since Gabriel's death it's time to move on" She only looks at him broken. "Sam I can't! He is my soul! I feel like part of me died that day!" Sam sighs pulling her to him again. He wishes so much that he could help his baby sister move on but no matter what him or Dean try nothing helps. 

He's lost in his thoughts until he hears her soft snores. He smiles laying her back down and tucking her in. He goes to get up but she grabs his arm. "Sammy come lay with me and hold me like you used to do when we were little. I don't wanna be alone!" Sam smiles laying next his baby sister holding her close. She falls asleep into a peaceful slumber without anymore nightmares. She wakes the next morning excepting to feel Sam but he's gone. She hears voices coming from outside. She hears Sam, Dean, and Cas arguing with someone. She gets up heading into the map room. Cas senses her and stops her before she enters the room. "Madison it's not a good idea for you to go in there right now. The boys are arguing with Ketch about something." She hears his words but she's not paying attention. She can't explain it but she feels something pulling her to the map room. She pushes past Cas and rushes into the room once she walks into the room she stops dead in her tracks. It can't be him! It can't be he's dead! Gabe!" She walks toward him taking in his appearance. He looks horrible. Bloody, bruised, and cut all over. His lips are sown shut and his once beautiful chocolate eyes are dark and filled with terror. 

She moves toward him but Dean stops her. "Madison wait!" She looks at Dean "How? Why? What happened to him?" She looks back to Gabriel who's cowering in fear staring off into space. Dean speaks up. "I don't know how or why but apparently Amadeus has been torturing him for a while. He won't let anyone near him." She slowly moves toward him "Gabriel it's me Madison. Do you remember me?" He looks at her but his eyes are distant. "Gabe honey please let me help you. I'm not going to hurt you." Everyone watches she moves closer to him. She reaches out to touch him. He starts to pull away but Madison speaks again. "Gabriel I'm not going to hurt you! I'd never hurt you!" He lets her touch him. Everyone looks in awe. 

Sam speaks up "Mads since you're the only that he's let anywhere near him why don't you take him and clean him up some." She nods not taking her eyes off him. She helps him up and leads him to her room. 

She then leads him her bathroom and sits him on the toilet. "Gabe sweetie I need to wipe your face so I can see how bad it is. I need you to let me know if that's okay. Nod if your okay with that." He looks at her for a moment nodding then looks away. She grabs a rag wetting it. She slowly starts to clean his face seeing that his face is covered in scars. She sighs looking at the broken Arch Angel before her. Her Arch Angel, her Gabriel, the man she thought she'd never see again. Once she's got his face clean she decides she needs to try and un-stitch his lips. She turns pulling out her make up bag looking for her eyebrow scissors unaware that Gabriel is watching her. She finds them turning back to him just as he looks down. "Okay Gabriel I need to cut the stitches from your mouth." He pulls away at first obviously scared. "Gabe look at me." He continues to look down. She reaches pulling his chin up to look at her. "Gabriel I'm not going to hurt you please let me help." He looks into her eyes and for the first time since he's been back she sees trust in his eyes. He nods. 

She slowly starts to cut the stitches. It takes her a while since whatever that ass used was thick and hard to cut through. When she's done Madison smiles at Gabriel. "There we go. That feel better? Can you talk Gabe?" He only looks up at her for a moment then looks away again. She sighs "Oh my sweet Arch Angel what did that Asshat do to you!" She looks at his messy hair and the ratty torn clothes he has on. She needs to clean the rest of him. "Gabriel we need to get you in the tub and clean you up." He nods not looking at her. Madison slowly pulls off his shirt seeing more cuts and bruises all over him. She slowly pulls off his pants revealing yet more cuts and bruises. As she looks at his naked body for a moment before looking away. She's seen him naked a thousand times after all they had been together for 4 years and they'd had sex many times! 

She turns on the water making sure its warm before turning to help Gabriel stand. He wobbles obviously weak. He leans on her as she helps him in the tub. Once he's in the tub she starts to walk out the bathroom to let him relax a bit. He grabs her hand sending chills through her body. She turns looking at him as he speaks his voice strained and raspy obviously not used in a long time. "Sugar stay please!" Madison smiles realizing that he remembers her and all the love they once shared. Her sweet Gabriel was here with her. She bends down next to the tub. "Of course my sweet Gabe!" She helps him clean up. Once he's clean she helps him out the tub helping him dry off then wraps the towel around his waist. She helps him to her bed. "Wait here I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab you some clothes from Dean." 

Madison runs to Dean's room and grabs a pair of pajama bottoms and quickly heads back to her room. She's pauses at the door seeing Gabriel reading her journal. He reads making a face before closing the book. She can only imagine which entry he's reading. He looks up seeing her his eyes finding hers. She swears she sees a smirk on his lips. She walks over to him handing him the pants. He gets up letting his towel drop standing there in all his beautiful glory. Madison can't help but notice his cock. My gosh she's missed the man in front of her. She's missed the way he makes her feel. The way his body feels against hers. She's so wrapped up in her thoughts until she hears his raspy voice. "Hey Sugar my eyes are up here." She looks up at him blushing. He lets out a strained chuckle before pulling on the pajama pants and sitting next her on the bed. She fidgets with her hands wanting so much to lay on his chest and have him hold like they used to but she doesn't want to push him. Little does she know that Gabriel wants nothing more than to hold her. It's all he's thought about in the 7 years that Amadeus held him captive. It's the only thing that's kept him alive. The hope that one day he'd one day soon see the love of his existence, his soulmate. 

Tears fill her eyes. He looks over seeing her tears. He reaches over wiping one away. He holds out his arms, "Sugar come here please." Madison looks at him before leaning into his arms allowing him to pull her close. She breaths in his scent. Candy and sugar. 

"Gabe?"

"Yeah Sugar?" 

"I've missed you! I can't believe you're really here. When I thought you were dead part of me died with you. I'm so glad you're okay!"

Gabriel smiles breathing in the familiar scent of her hair before grumbling. 

"Me too sugar." 

Gabriel pulls her face up looking down at her. He stares at for a moment before leaning down and kissing her. She moans into his lips. After a moment he pulls away out of breath. He rolls on his side pulling her with him. She lays with her back to his stomach as he pulls her close. She smiles loving being in her lovers arms once more.

"Sugar?"

"Yes, Love?" 

He groans pulling at the bottom of her shirt.

"I need to feel you! Please take your shirt off!"

Madison smiles as she sits up pulling off her shirt. She looks at Gabriel as his eyes wonder her chest. She smiles as he stares at her breasts. She swears there is lust and desire behind his eyes.

"You like what you see Sweetie?"

Gabriel groans pulling her back down him pulling her back into him. His hands wonder over her breasts and stomach sending chills down her spine. She giggles feeling Gabriel's growing erection poking at her back. She thinks to herself Even in his weakened state his libido is strong. 

She smiles rolling in his arms pushing him onto his back. She kisses him deeply as she runs her hands down his chest and stomach stopping right above his pants. She pulls away looking down at her soulmate. She groans wanting him so badly but not wanting to push him. She looks down seeing his now hard cock in his sweatpants. She groans as her core heats up and starts to grow wet. It's been so long since she's felt her lover inside her and she needs him. 

She thinks to herself not realizing Gabriel hears her thoughts. My Chuck I need to feel his cock buried deep inside me! I've missed it so much! The only other man I was with was never able to satisfy me. Gabriel grins up at her. "Did you really miss me that much sugar?" She looks down at him confused. He smiles "I heard your thoughts baby! I want you to! More than anything. I've missed that sweet tight little pussy of yours. I've missed the sweet taste and the way it tightens around my cock right before you cum all over it. Let me make love to you baby!"


End file.
